Hormônios
by boneyking-ofnowhere
Summary: É no desequilíbrio fisiológico que surge o desejo.
1. Sakura

Aquele encontro fora deveras conturbado, em relação a isso não restavam dúvidas. Não diria inesperado, no entanto a circunstância que o levou a ocorrer tampouco foi planejada meticulosamente. Após quase três anos, ele havia dado as caras ali em meio àqueles escombros, sem mais nem menos

Ruminou aquele encontro por muito, mas muito tempo. Não podia deixar de notar o quão diferente ele havia se tornado. Obviamente não era mais o mesmo Sasuke-kun de antes, de quando compunham a mesma equipe, de quando ele ainda estava em Konoha. A mudança não era só física — era principalmente psicológica. É claro que isso assolava sua mente.

Mas acima de tudo, sua cabeça andava muito focada nas mudanças físicas do rapaz.

Seus sentimentos por ele sempre foram muito evidentes, e não eram novidade para ninguém. No início, bem ali na segunda infância, se tratava de uma paixonite boba puramente baseada em aparências, e sobretudo no sentimento de disputa entre ela e as outras meninas da academia. No entanto, houve uma drástica mudança neste cenário a partir do momento que a designaram para a mesma equipe que a dele. A partir daí seu amor por ele só cresceu e amadureceu. A vontade de preservá-lo e de lhe oferecer tudo que podia em matéria de sentimentos era maior que qualquer coisa.

Quando ele decidiu por sair da vila rumo ao seu objetivo de vingar o clã, a solidão era quase insuportável. Ainda doía muito, mas era algo com o qual já conseguia lidar muito melhor, afinal passaram-se quase três anos desde então. Talvez por este motivo tal encontro repentino entre os dois a eletrizara tanto. Era uma mistura de sentimentos: raiva, saudade, preocupação e desejo.

Este último era o pior de lidar. Ela o amava muito além do físico, mas depois daquele encontro... "_Droga_", pensava.

Aquela hora da noite, quando estava em paz consigo mesma, é que tais pensamentos se intensificavam. Pensava que era quase um crime alguém ter ficado tão bonito em um intervalo de apenas três anos (não que não o achasse antes). Era algo que seus hormônios já sintetizavam muito bem, mas lhe fugia do entendimento prático lidar. Tais quais se manifestavam através de ondas intensas de calor no seu baixo-ventre.

Ainda que fosse uma ninja médica, ela era apenas uma adolescente. Haviam coisas que lhe eram teorizadas, mas jamais entendidas em sua plenitude. Compreendia perfeitamente as mudanças corporais e emocionais pelas quais uma adolescente da sua idade passava, mas não as experimentava de forma consciente de fato. Era uma coisa completamente nova esses comichões nada discretos, ou melhor, a forma com a qual seus hormônios reagiam fisicamente a alguns pensamentos. E ainda, como driblá-los.

Mas quando se deitava na cama e fechava seus olhos, sua imaginação simplesmente a guiava. Imaginava todas as coisas mais inconcebíveis entre eles. Todas as inteirações mais impossíveis. Imaginava-o segurando forte em sua cintura, com aquelas mãos enormes. Vestido daquele jeitinho, igual no último encontro dos dois. Imaginava que ele a beijava, da orelha aos lábios, dos lábios ao pescoço. E do pescoço até o resto. Imaginava-o explorando seu corpo com as mãos por cima das roupas. Aquilo a fazia sentir uma certa umidade nas roupas de baixo, que crescia conforme fantasiava.

Imaginava tirar toda aquela vestimenta que ficava perfeita nele. Imaginava eles nus, quase como se conseguisse sentir o calor dele no seu. Entre um devaneio e outro, colocava as mãos por dentro de seu pijama. E se tocava, pensando em todos os toques, em todos os beijos, em todo contato físico que naquela altura seriam impossíveis de concretizar. Era quase como senti-lo dentro de si.

Que sublime sensação...


	2. Sasuke

Após mais uma sessão de suas rotinas de treinamento exaustivas, deitou esgotado na cama do seu quarto, localizado em alguma das masmorras-esconderijo de Orochimaru. Talvez o esforço físico fosse uma boa maneira de gastar energia para esquecer dos pensamentos que o atormentavam nas últimas semanas.

Nunca duvidou de seu foco em realizar o que quer que fosse. Se não fosse assim, não teria decidido por simplesmente abandonar sua rotina confortável em Konoha em busca de poder. Havia uma pendência da qual sua vida dependia, e ele não sossegaria até resolvê-la. Vingar seu clã sempre fora sua prioridade, no entanto não podia negar que os últimos acontecimentos lhe abalaram.

Depois de tanto tempo sem vê-los, aquele breve encontro lhe atingira como um soco no estômago. Claro que não demonstraria, não podia demonstrar, eram sentimentos que guardava no seu âmago. Mas naqueles momentos onde podia ficar sozinho consigo mesmo, não havia como desviar o pensamento deles, sobretudo _dela_.

Tudo bem que ela sempre fora meio chata, meio grudenta. Mas em seus últimos meses em Konoha e sobretudo após o exame Chunnin, algo havia nascido dentro de si em relação a ela. Era algo que não conseguia explicar em palavras. Talvez fosse zelo, bem-querer. Talvez fosse pura e simplesmente desejo...

Esse último nunca ficara realmente claro para si. Era algo completamente desconhecido para ele. Na época da academia havia muitas intenções femininas direcionadas à ele, das quais nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma conseguiram ser recíprocas. Estava muito mais preocupado em obter o melhor desempenho nos estudos e nos treinos do que ter de lidar com os sentimentos de inúmeras garotas desconhecidas. No entanto, com Sakura foi diferente. Ela havia o ganhado na insistência.

E agora aquilo. Depois de vê-la naquele encontro tão repentino, ela não saía mais de sua cabeça. De novo aquilo. Ela tinha ficado ainda mais bonita. Com mais cara de mulher, não podia deixar de reparar. E mais forte também. Ouviu de Kabuto que ela havia dado fim a Sasori...

Mas pouco importava sua extraordinária força. Ele só conseguia pensar em quão bonita ela estava. Seu estômago dava um nó toda vez que isso lhe vinha a cabeça, e suas partes baixas acabavam que por responder a este estímulo mental. "_Que inferno_", pensava.

Não podia deixar de imaginar uma série de coisas, impossíveis, incogitáveis. Quando fechava os olhos imaginava a figura dela, lhe olhando com o mais sujo dos olhares. Imaginava que a agarrava forte pela cintura, aquela cintura fina e perfeita. Imaginava tocando-lhe cada centímetro do seu corpo com a boca. Imaginava com todo fervor a sua genitália, seus seios.

Imaginava-a abocanhando seu membro, delirando enquanto dava pequenos gemidos. Imaginava-a de pernas abertas, aguardando a penetração. Imaginava-os nus, suados, satisfeitos. Entre um pensamento e outro, colocava as mãos por dentro de seu uniforme de treino, e se tocava violentamente pensando sobre aquele contato tão almejado, porém distante e impossível. Seu objetivo central era muito maior que o desejo carnal.

Mas que sublime sensação...


End file.
